Leo Ray
Leo Ray, nicknamed "Sting Ray", is a character in Battlefield Hardline. Ray is a wholesale cocaine dealer for a Mexican cartel in Miami. His file states that he is wanted for assault and homicide. Battlefield Hardline In the second episode, Leo Ray contacted Julian Dawes, saying he has information about the drug war and crack cocaine importation, and asks to meet with him. Dawes then sends Detectives Mendoza and Dao to meet with him in the Elmore Hotel parking garage. Angry that Dawes sent Mendoza and Dao instead of coming himself, Ray calls the meeting off, only to be stopped by Dao who tries to take Ray's bag. Both parties then put one another at gun point with tensions rising. Before the altercation could escalate further, however, men sent by Remy Neltz arrive to kill Ray, having caught wind of his meeting with Dawes and his intent to selling him out. The distraction caused by the men opening fire allow Ray to quickly enter his car and try to escape, pleading with the men to let him talk to Neltz about the situation. Blocked off by Neltz's men, Ray exits the car and travels through the Elmore Hotel on foot before finally hiding in a second story office of the hotel as Mendoza and Dao as well as Neltz's men close in. Dao reaches Ray first as Mendoza makes his way toward them, subding Neltz's men along the way. Dao, angry that Ray did not accept the deal with Dawes and tried to betray them, furiously beats him as Mendoza witnesses in horror. Mendoza intervenes before Dao can kill Ray, saying that more of Neltz's men are on the way to kill them and that they need to escape. After taking out the remaining men, Mendoza and Dao load Ray into an armored SUV as reinforcements arrive. The two then speed through Miami as Neltz's men chaoticly attempt to stop them but to no avail. Successful in escaping, they meet up with Dawes who has just landed via helicopter only to be yelled at due to all the collatoral damage that has just been caused. A battered Ray then falls out of the SUV, causing Dawes to question what happened to him. Mendoza, not wanting his partner to be reprimanded for her actions, lies about Ray's injuries, stating they were sustained during the car ride. Seeing through the lie, Dawes asks Mendoza if he plans to stick with the story if asked about it in order to get everyone on the same page, to which he says he will. Dawes then proceeds to take Ray back to the police department via helicopter to question him. During interrogation, Ray tells Dawes of Remy Nelt'z drug operation in the Everglades, prompting Dawes to send Mendoza and Dao. Dawes claims to the detectives that Ray left the police's protection, stating he didn't feel safe around cops anymore, much to Mendoza's disbelief. It can be assumed that since Dawes sought to make a deal with Neltz in secret, he turned Ray over to him to show good intent of their deal. Mendoza later found a pair of bloodied boots belonging to Ray inside one of the many small compounds Neltz has set up in the Everglades. Mendoza concluded that Ray had been brought there after being captured and deduces that he was subsequently tortured and killed. Ray's body can be found if Mendoza and Khai search the other outposts scattered throughout the Everglades. He is tied up and has his legs severed. Khai then explains to Mendoza that Dawes couldn't hold him, due to the fact that Leo technically didn't do anything illegal. Appearances *Checking Out *Gator Bait (Corpse) Leo Ray Boots.jpg|Ray's boots following his torture and death Category:Characters of Battlefield Hardline